<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McDanno/NCIS crossover,kinda by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526595">McDanno/NCIS crossover,kinda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs'>itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Gibbs' Rules, M/M, NCIS Major Case Response Team (MCRT), Parental Jethro Gibbs, Shooting, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a crossover/kinda of my two favourite series<br/>Commander Steve McGarrett is chasing Victor Hesse at the forest Gibbs' cabin is.He pulls over a car to chase Victor Hesse and inside the car is NCIS special agent Danny Williams.They follow Victor Hesse and more</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett is chasing Victor Hesse at a forest outside Washington.They shoot at eachother.Victor's bullet scratches Steve's left shoulder and Steve's bullet just missed Victo's left arm.Victor runs into a car.Steve runs behind the car until it dissapears.Another car shows up next to him.Steve gets his badge out and shows it to the drive and gets on the passenger's seat.<br/>Steve-I'm Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,follow this car<br/>The driver opens the police lights of its car and follows Victor Hesse.<br/>Steve-Are you a cop?<br/>Danny-NCIS special agent Danny Williams<br/>Steve-NCIS?<br/>Danny-Yes and we need to get you to the hospital,you're bleeding<br/>Steve-It's gonna be fine<br/>Danny pulls over to a cabin<br/>Danny-We're gonna stay here fo the night<br/>Steve-We can't we have to follow Hesse<br/>Danny-It's twelve at night,you are bleeding and we have to patch your arm<br/>They get into the cabin,Steve sits at a log,Danny gets a first ai kit out and starts patching Steve's arm<br/>Steve-Nice cabin you have here<br/>Danny-It belongs to my boss<br/>Steve-And what are you doing out here that late?<br/>Danny-He sent me to leave something<br/>Steve-He's gonna look out for you<br/>Danny-I briefed him but he already knew<br/>Steve-What?<br/>Danny-He knows everything and you should never lie to him<br/>Steve-Copy that<br/>Danny-We sleep and we follow him tomorrow morning<br/>Steve-Thank youfor everything but this is my mission and it's also classified<br/>Danny-I have top secret security clearence and you'll need help<br/>Steve-I work alone<br/>Danny-I don't care,you don't seem to be from here<br/>Steve-I'm from Hawaii<br/>Danny-It's winter and you're wearing a simple shirt,I should have thought it<br/>Steve-I'm not cold<br/>Danny-You are but even if you are not,you'll get.The winter here is harsh and you also need to sleep,you seem tired<br/>Steve-I'm not<br/>Danny-Your eyes are closing.How many days passed since you last slept?<br/>Steve-Seven...<br/>Steve lays back and starts sleeping.Danny covers him with blankets,he lays next to him and they sleep.Next morning Steve wakes up and he sees Danny putting logs in the fire<br/>Danny-Goodmorning superman<br/>Steve-Goodmorning,what time is it?<br/>Steve-Zero seven hundred hours<br/>Steve-We need to get going<br/>Danny-No,we need to stay and wait for the snowstorm to slow down,we can't go anywhere with that much snow<br/>Steve-When did it started to snow?<br/>Danny-Around twelve thirty last night<br/>Steve-The forest is big,he couldn't have gotten out in time,I need to find him<br/>He gets up and he gets out of the cabin with just a t-shirt,he comes back immediately freezing<br/>Steve-It's pretty cold outside<br/>Danny gives him a jacket<br/>Danny-Told you,wear this<br/>Steve wears it and checks his gun<br/>Steve-Damn,I am out of ammo,you have any?<br/>Danny-Yeah,here<br/>Danny gives him a box full of bullets<br/>Steve-Mahalo<br/>He refills his gun,Danny looks at him confused<br/>Danny-What?<br/>Steve-Means thank you in Hawaiian.We need to track him down,he's probably somewhere in the forest<br/>Danny-I'm gonna call my boss so we can set a BOLO and checkpoints<br/>Steve-The man I am chasing,Victor Hesse is a terrorist for hire,he's not the average criminal,you can't catch him with BOLOs and checkpoints,I need to track him down in the forest<br/>Danny-You don't know the forest<br/>Steve-I know how to track someone in it tho<br/>Danny-I'm coming with you<br/>Steve-Fine,have you tracked anyone in a forest?<br/>Danny-No</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walk out of the cabin and into the forest<br/>Steve-Do you have a knife?<br/>Danny-Yes,my boss has this rule,rule number nine,always carry a knife<br/>Steve-I like your boss<br/>Danny-He'd like you too<br/>After an hour of walking<br/>Danny-I don't think we'll find him<br/>Steve-We will,I am chasing him for five years and last night I came so close,I am not gonna lose him<br/>Danny looks at Steve,those beautiful hazel/blue eyes and those muscular arms,but then he thought that he's just helping him catch Hesse,then he'd leave.And wa he into men?He was lost in his thoughts when Steve siad to him<br/>Steve-Danno,Danno<br/>Danny thought ''what?''<br/>Danny-Danno?<br/>Steve-Yeah Danno,you don't like it?<br/>Danny-No,I don't<br/>Steve-Well you came with me,I'll call you Danno<br/>Danny-I'd prefer Danny<br/>Steve-So Danno,how long you've been an NCIS special agent?<br/>Danny-Three years now,before that I was a Detective at New Jersey,you?<br/>Steve-I gratuated from Army-Navy academy and then I joined the SEALs,you have any family?<br/>Danny-Yes,I have a daughter,Grace<br/>He pulls out his wallet and he shows him a photo<br/>Steve-She's adorable<br/>Danny-Yes,yes she is,what about you,married kids?<br/>Steve-No,It's just me,I have a sister and a niece but I haven't seen them in years<br/>Danny-I am sorry<br/>Steve-It's fine<br/>He notices a boot print on the snow,he makes a gesture to Danny to be quite and he shows the boot print to him<br/>Steve-He went from overhere,be silent<br/>They walk silently and they follow the prints.Suddenly a bullet goes next to Danny's ear,Steve pulls im behind a tree<br/>Steve-Danno,Danno,are you okay?<br/>Danny-I'm fine,you?<br/>Steve-Yeah,you saw from which direction the shot came?<br/>Danny-No<br/>Steve-I think it came romthe west,I'm going to check it out<br/>Danny-Wait,I'm coming too<br/>Steve-No.It's too dangerous<br/>Danny-Yeah,let's go<br/>They walk to the place Steve heard the shot,they find a shell case and more boot markings<br/>Steve-He was here<br/>He looks around,he sees more boot prints<br/>Steve-He leaves clues on purpose,he wants us to follow them<br/>Danny-So what do we do?<br/>Steve-You go back at the cabin and stay there,I am not giving him one more target<br/>Danny-What made you so obsessed with him<br/>Steve-I follow him for five years now,I told you<br/>Danny-No really,what?<br/>Steve-He murdered my father two months ago,I want him dead<br/>Danny-You're personal involved into the case,you should get out<br/>Steve-There is nobody that knows him better than I do<br/>Danny-My boss has a rule about personal involvement too<br/>Steve-Yeah,which one is that?<br/>Danny-Rule 10,never get personally involved on a case<br/>Steve-How many rules does he has?<br/>They start walking<br/>Danny-I don't know,probably a hudred<br/>Steve-Those are a lot of rules<br/>Danny-Yes they are<br/>Steve-And you know them all?<br/>Danny-Yes,you kinda learn them on the job<br/>Danny was talking to him bt he wasn't paying attention.He was staring at Danny's beautful eyes and those blond hair.They were so cute he thought,Then he told himself''Steve you're on a mission,he's ther to help you and is he into guys?He probably isn't,he has a daughter,Steve focus''He looks at Danny and then at the road<br/>Steve-So Danno you're from New Jrsey?<br/>Danny-Yes<br/>Steve-And how did you ended up here?<br/>Danny-I witnessed on a sailor's murder and after the case ended my boss asked my to join the team and I did that without a second thought.They are like a family,my team and my boss,like a father,he's the best you kniw<br/>Steve got lost in his thoughts again,family,he never had a proper one and this guy,Danny's boss he really cares about Danny and his whole team<br/>Steve-And you are a big team?<br/>Danny-Yeah,quite a big,it's Mossad liaison officer Ziva David,special agent Tony DiNozzo,special agent Tim McGee and our boss,supervisory special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs<br/>Steve-You are a big team,indeed<br/>While they were talking Steve saw Hesse in the trees,he gets his gun ou and he starts chasing him and Danny follows<br/>Steve-Hesse stop<br/>Hesse shots at Steve and Steve shots back and Hesse falls to the ground.They approach him,Steve leans to him to check if he's dead,Hesse turns around and shoots Steve in the chest</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve falls back.Danny shots and finishes Hesse and he rushes next to Steve.Steve was gasping for air<br/>Steve-Is he dead?<br/>Danny-He is,could you shut up now?<br/>He gets his scurf from his neck and puts pressure on Steve's wound.He gets his phone out and he calls Gibbs<br/>Gibbs-Danny?What happened?'<br/>Danny-Commander McGarret is shot,gsw to the chest,tell Tim to get a med evac on my location<br/>Gibbs-(to Tim)Med evac to Danny's location,(to Danny)What about Hesse<br/>Tim-On it<br/>Ziva-Is Danny okay?<br/>Gibbs-Yes(to Danny)Hesse?<br/>Danny-Dead<br/>Tim raises his thumb up<br/>Gibbs-Med evac is on it's way<br/>Danny-Okay,thanks boss<br/>He closes the phone,Steve closes his eyes<br/>Danny-Stay with me Steve,you hear me?Steve<br/>After a couple of minutes a medical helicopter comes and takes Steve and Danny.Danny walks around at the waiting room while Steve is in surgery.Gibbs approaches Danny and they both sit down<br/>Danny-Hi boss<br/>Gibs-How are you holding up Danny?<br/>Danny-What do you mean boss,I just met him yesterday<br/>Gibbs-You are as anxious about him as you were when Grace broke her arm<br/>Danny-I don't know boss,I don't know<br/>Ginns-He's gonna be fine<br/>Danny-If you say so<br/>After a couple of hours a doctor comes out,Danny and Gibbs get up look at him<br/>Danny-Doctor?<br/>Doctor-It was hard but he's gonna be fine<br/>Danny-When can I see him?<br/>Doctor-He's still asleep but you can go see him,room 424<br/>Danny-Thank you<br/>He runs to Steve's room and goes and sits next to him and catches his hand.Steve opens his eyes.Gibbs was looking at them leaning on the door frame.<br/>Steve-Danno?<br/>Danny-I'm right here,relax<br/>Steve-What,what happened?<br/>Danny-You got shot<br/>Steve smiles<br/>Danny-What's so funny?<br/>Danny-What's so funny?<br/>Steve-It's not the first time?<br/>Danny-I am sure it isn't,you're a reckless animal<br/>Steve keeps smiling,Danny's phone rings<br/>Danny-I have to get that <br/>He picks up<br/>Danny-Monkey<br/>He gets out of the room,Gibbs approaches Steve<br/>Steve-Hi sir<br/>Gibbs-Helo Commander,how do you feel?<br/>Steve-Just another bullet sir,I'm gonna be fine<br/>Gibbs smiles they both look at Danny who talks to the phone with Grace<br/>Gibbs-Take good care of him<br/>Steve-What?<br/>Gibbs-He's gonna follow you everywhere,tell hi how you feel<br/>Steve was looking at him confused<br/>Gibbs-Trust me,if you need a job,give me a call,you'd be a good agent<br/>Steve looks at Danny,then back at Gibbs<br/>Steve-Yes sir,thank you sir<br/>Danny comes back at the room<br/>Danny-This was my daughter Grace<br/>He goes and sits next to Steve,he looks at Gibbs<br/>Danny-Boss I won't come at work tomorrow,or for the whole week for that matter<br/>Gibbs-No problem Danny,have an easy recovery Commander<br/>Steve-Thank you sir<br/>Gibbs leaves<br/>Danny-How do you feel buddy?<br/>Steve-Like I just got shot on the chest<br/>They laugh,Steve coughs<br/>Steve-Danno...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny-What is it Steve?Are you hurting?<br/>Steve-No,um Danno,I um,I,I love you Danno<br/>Danny was looking at him shocked<br/>Steve-I know I just met you yesterday but...<br/>Steve doesn't manages to finish when Danny pulls his face and kisses him.Steve doesn't holds back.After a couple of minutes the parted,they both were gasping for some air,especially Steve since they pulled a bullet of his chest a couple hours ago.Danny wanted to ask him something but bailed the last second.Steve saw Danny's face and he got it immediately.<br/>Steve-You wanna ask me something Danno?<br/>Danny-Uh,yes,what are you gonna do now Steve?Leave for a new mission?Return to Hawaii?<br/>Steve-No,I haven't gone back to Hawaii since my father's funeral and frankly I don't want to.I'm gonna go on the reserves,I maybe retire from the SEALs<br/>Danny-And what are you gonna do?<br/>Steve-I don't know,Washington seem nice,it has beautiful forests and people<br/>Danny smile<br/>Danny-You're gonna stay here?<br/>Steve-I think so,your boss made me a job offer<br/>Danny-I don't think we could be together if you'd accept the offer<br/>Steve-Why not?<br/>Danny-Rule 12,never date a coworker<br/>Steve-He'll make an exception<br/>Danny-He's pretty strict with his rule<br/>Steve-Trust me on that<br/>Danny-How can you be so sure<br/>Steve-Because he told me to tell you how I feel<br/>Danny-Oh,uh,(smiles)yeah,I told you,he knows everything<br/>Steve-Yeah<br/>They smile and kiss<br/>Danny-Remind me to thank him later<br/>Steve-Yeah,me too<br/>Next morning the whole team was there and Danny was introducing them to Steve<br/>Danny-This is Tim,you won't meet someone who knows more about computers than him<br/>Tim-Hi<br/>Steve-Hi<br/>Danny-Tony,he knows way to many things about movies and he's in love with McNicknames,just ask Tim<br/>Tony-Hello McNavy SEAL<br/>Steve-(smiles)Well I haven't heard that one,hello Tony<br/>Danny-Ziva,,you two are so much alike,just see her knife collection<br/>Steve-I would love that,salom Ziva<br/>Ziva-Salom,ata medaber ivrit?(hello,do you speak hebrew?)<br/>Steve-ken(yes)<br/>Danny-Abby,the most cute goth forensic scientist ever<br/>Steve-Hel...<br/>Abby hugs him<br/>Danny-She is a huger<br/>Steve-Hello Abby<br/>Abby-Hiiii<br/>She leaves him<br/>Danny-I continue,Jimm the cutest m.e.assistant ever<br/>Jimmy-Hii<br/>Steve-Hi<br/>Danny-Dr.Mallard,m.e.,he's a walking wikipedia<br/>Ducky-Steve McGarrett you said?<br/>Steve-Yes<br/>Ducky-I once read about a Steve McGarrett who died on Pearl Harbor<br/>Steve-That's my grandfather<br/>Danny-Director Vance,you don't wanna mess with him<br/>Vance-How you doin Commander?<br/>Steve was ready to talk when Gibbs came in<br/>Gibbs-Not Commander,agent<br/>Danny-You told him?<br/>Steve-No,not yet<br/>Tony-He knows everything McProbationary agent<br/>Gibbs headslaps Tony<br/>Gibbs-Don't begin<br/>Tony-Copy that boss<br/>After a while they start leaving.Tony and Ziva left together,last<br/>Danny-These two love eachother so much but they won't admit it<br/>Steve smiles<br/>Steve-I think I'll be good here<br/>Danny-Believe me,it will<br/>They kiss</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a crossover between my favourite shows,kinda,hope you liked it</p><p>I know,a lot of people will say that Gibbs would never encourage coworkers to date since its against his rules but he started changing and also he definetely shipped Tiva even tho he never showed it (while they were both on the show)</p><p>Remember I am not a native english speaker show I may have some mistakes and this is also my hobby,I am in the last year of high school and studying is my priority</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>